


some people act really spoiled on their birthday

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Somnophilia, koga's there but asleep the whole time, one of those sorta fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: He was sleeping over at Koga’s, expecting a fun night and the perfect way to not risk waking up to a ridiculous and embarrassing Rei doing something annoying like crawling into his bed before he woke to give him a birthday greeting first thing.While they had a nice dinner and Ritsu got some cute reactions out of teasing Koga the grey haired boy nodded off not long. Of course Ritsu was frustrated, he was a very spoiled person so things not going to plan left him in a bad mood.





	some people act really spoiled on their birthday

**Author's Note:**

> first pwp, sorry if it's kind of rough just figured to write some shameless ritsu as a way to force myself to have a porn debut lmao. not beta read or anything so again sorry if there's any glaring mistakes i'm posting it at 3am and then proceeding to pretend it doesn't exist at all.

Ritsu really didn’t know why Koga bothered to have a normal sleep schedule when he spent the most of his time with creatures of the night. Well, it’s not like he actually cared whether or not Koga made decent time for Rei, he was more concerned about himself and how his boyfriend made little effort to stay up all night to when he had energy.

He was sleeping over at Koga’s, expecting a fun night and the perfect way to not risk waking up to a ridiculous and embarrassing Rei doing something annoying like crawling into his bed before he woke to give him a birthday greeting first thing.

While they had a nice dinner and Ritsu got some cute reactions out of teasing Koga the grey haired boy nodded off not long. Of course Ritsu was frustrated, he was a very spoiled person so things not going to plan left him in a bad mood. 

The smarter part of Ritsu’s brain realized for Koga to act like that meant two things. For one, he must have been exhausted. He was sulking now but Koga did generally try hard to keep him company and entertained even if he bitched and moaned the whole while. And secondly, it made his realize that Koga was finally comfortable enough around him to let down his guard and sleep so easy.

It almost made Ritsu feel bad about being the type to take what he wants anyway. 

For the poor things own decency Ritsu shooed Leon out of the room, the dog seemed confused but went and relocated himself on the couch to sleep instead. Now with privacy Ritsu made quick work of slipping off his own clothes – he wasn’t one for sleeping in many layers anyway. Not that sleeping was on his mind.

He climbed over the sleeping Koga, lightly shoving the sleeping boy so he was laying more on his back as opposed to on his side. He grunted and shifted slightly but stayed asleep. Ritsu sighed in frustration, it definitely seemed like Koga was going to stay asleep and lacking any kind of impulse control of his own Ritsu entirely blamed Koga for his own actions. 

His hands moved remaining careful but rolling up Koga’s shirt. His skin still had light, almost completely healed bite marks from their last time together. Ritsu made a mental note to reopen those wounds when Koga was awake, for now his intention was only to expose his boyfriend’s warm skin to run his tongue over. It was a little less satisfying to do this way; no golden eyes staring at him impatiently, lips shaking and on the verge of just yelling at him to hurry up and do something. 

He still nibbled lightly along his body while making his way up to his goal. He had to tug the sleep shirt a little higher again but took to having his tongue sweep over one of Koga’s nipples. Ritsu immediately noticed a halting of Koga’s breathing before he resumed. The vampire’s lips spread into a cheeky smirk. He’d helped in training Koga to make them awfully sensitive so now seeing that he reacted even in his sleep was incredibly satisfying. 

Ritsu got himself comfortable leaning over Koga, making sure to be supporting himself since if he put too much pressure on the other he’d probably wake up and that would go against the point of his punishment. 

He let one arm be supporting his weight, the strength he got at night more than enough to let him be able to do it despite his usual laziness. His mouth went back to lapping at Koga’s nipple, dancing around the bud and containing chuckles to himself as Koga’s breathing got heavier. 

The up and down of his chest made for quite the sight as the dark haired boy took hold of his own dick, fingers carefully rubbing over himself while trying to make up his mind on just how to do this.

While there was merit in wanting to play around with Koga’s body to get himself off Ritsu wasn’t sure just how well it’d go in real life as opposed to porn.

With some consideration Ritsu freely drooled over Koga’s chest while switching nipples, wanting to make the other one hard and just as cute to look at. He tugged just a little, squeezing himself tight as if to remind himself not to bite too hard. He had never tried to go about without waking Koga before. On more than one occasion with him and ex-lovers alike he’d been more than happy to shamelessly wake them and expect them to meet his own waking schedule. But Koga seemed tired so he was allowed to rest. 

It didn’t feel enough, his hand working himself even while enjoying the taste of Koga. It was the lack of reaction he reminded himself again, rather than admitting he was at the point where his own hand was never enough. 

He almost felt a loss of interest indulging himself entirely, pulling off Koga and sitting up, letting his tongue work over his own digits so the contact would be wetter and smoother. Koga was good at using his mouth, he thought ruefully, whether it was sucking on his fingers or an eager mouth around his cock trying to be the one dragging noises out of the other for a change.

He bit down on his fingers a bit too harshly at the thought, the slight blood filling his mouth not at all satisfying since it was his own.

Koga’s blood was always delicious, he whined around his fingers. Koga was right there but he wasn’t able to just have it. It was the worst kind of torture and again he completely blamed Koga. He’d have to take out all these frustrations next time.

Deciding his fingers were slick enough he removed them, taking hold of himself again and feeling more satisfied about being able to move his hands up and down his length to try bring it to full hardness.

He slowed his hand, eye starting to sparkle while looking down at Koga’s form again. His mind made up, he shuffled closer and positioned himself legs either side Koga’s shoulders. 

Just the giddiness of how petty and inappropriate it was sent sparks down his spine, he actively reminded himself to not close his legs much since he wanted to stay above his partner and not sit on him. 

If Koga woke now he’d definitely just get pushed off and yelled at. 

He properly held himself to face Koga’s peaceful face, it was genuinely cute how he looked when relaxed like that. Since Koga was usually always scowling or trying to hide his expression whenever it’d slip into something more soft or embarrassed the easy access was a pleasant change.

A quiet more satisfied noise passed his lips as he got into a rhythm, hand pumping up and down as he liked. His hips jerked a little occasionally, but he had good self-control when he wanted to. 

Ritsu’s eyes were set on the prize of resting Koga rather than observing himself, it’s not like he had a show to put on but those could be fun too.

Koga was easy to tie up, the grey haired boy was so into it despite how much he claimed otherwise. Ritsu really loved the role of cruel sadist when he had the energy for it and Koga made such a deliciously responsive masochist. 

He allowed a second hand to squeeze at his balls, the extra stimulation helping getting him along where the memories weren’t enough.

Another downside to this really was that he couldn’t rip out stubborn tears from Koga or hear him begging for Ritsu to shove his dick anywhere; his ass or mouth. Willing to receive anything so long as he was finally getting him at all. 

Red eyes landed on those stubborn lips, hips canting forward at the fantasy of shoving through them and waking Koga up to a hard dick but that wasn’t the point of tonight, and besides he really didn’t trust Koga to not bite him for his actions.

It definitely wasn’t enough to be taking care of himself, Ritsu whined out softly. While physically he was managing and feeling himself throb in an approaching closeness it just wasn’t as satisfying as doing it with his partner.

He naughtily moved himself against Koga a few times, letting his head bump Koga’s pliant lips and sending out his voice just a bit too loudly but the grey haired boy somehow didn’t stir.

Koga was teasing him Ritsu decided frustratingly. Being so vulnerable and ripe for the tasting but if he just went and touched him up it’d probably technically be wrong.

The closer along Ritsu was feeling the more his brain bubbled up with frustrating at Koga’s state. He wanted him. He wanted it to be Koga’s hand, he wanted to hear his boyfriend groaning with him. Ritsu closed his eyes and tried to imagine it.

Koga didn’t get to set the pace much but he was always cocky when he did, enjoying every second of the rare opportunity to the fullest. The sexy smirk wouldn’t be able to leave Koga’s lips, he’d probably be biting Ritsu with just as much aggression as he liked to dish and drawing blood from pale skin. Everything he said would be embarrassingly bad dirty talk, mostly just praising his own ego. Ritsu loved playing along and watching as Koga tried to not go read. Like a dog he absolutely loved praise. 

… And he was loyal like one, Ritsu never found himself doubting Koga’s love once they had gotten together. Even with his own fears of getting close to others and the way Koga was one of many who idolized his older brother in a painfully familiar way. Koga made him believe in him and feel safe.

Suddenly he was glad Koga wasn’t awake, because he really wouldn’t want his boyfriend to know it was something so sentimental that had him finally orgasming. He didn’t try to contain it at all, what was left of his mind that didn’t get dragged off into the blinding light of pleasure from being able to spill was on that despite rhetoric in the back of his mind to keep himself upright. And he did manage to, almost slipping down onto Koga but removing himself and flopping onto his back just before his legs gave out.

He snorted to himself as he looked on sleepily at the sight of him, some of his sticky release coated Koga’s lips while most of it had dribbled down his chin to his neck. Ritsu absently felt his inside’s heat up from it but it wasn’t enough to get himself worked up again. No, it was something to appreciate fully when he woke, probably to Koga noticing just what he was covered in and proceeding to yell at him. While it might be annoying Ritsu was sure he’d get away with it, he was going to be the birthday boy after all.

He inhaled sharply as he saw Koga lick over his lips in his sleep, unconsciously registering something and pulling a bit of a face but ended up just rolling over and staying out.  
Hopefully Koga would be quick to forgive because Ritsu only felt more impatient for him after that, closing his eyes and letting himself drift into dreams filled with anticipation for the following day.


End file.
